Opening Up
by january sunshine
Summary: She wanted him to open up, just as friends. But did she find much more than that? Pure Kenyako. One-shot.


:.:*Disclaimer*:.: Four words: I don't own Digimon. Simple, ne?   
  
~*Opening Up  
  
*  
  
Yolei Inoue laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. 'Ken, you're a boy of many secrets, aren't you?' she thought. 'You've suffered so much. Why won't you talk to us?' She had an idea. Yolei sat up and pulled her D-terminal off of the desk in her room. She opened it and wrote an email.   
  
'Ken, we need to talk. -Yolei'   
  
She waited for the reply.   
  
'Why? Is something wrong? -Ken'   
  
'No, nothing's wrong. I want to talk about you. You've gone through so much pain and suffering, and  
  
you still won't open up. Ken, I want to help. We need to talk. -Yolei'   
  
'I'm not sure I'm ready to open up yet. I don't know how to talk about it. -Ken'   
  
'We'll start off simple, then. I want to know more about you, the real you. What's your favorite color,  
  
your favorite flavor of ice cream, favorite class, favorite food. The usual. -Yolei'   
  
Yolei sat staring at the D-terminal for five minutes. The reply finally showed up.   
  
'Blue, Vanilla, Mathematics, Rice. I'll meet you at Tamachi station in an hour. -Ken'   
  
'Okay. See you then. -Yolei'   
  
Yolei smiled. She was going to be allowed to kelp Ken open up more. She wanted to know more about him, his personality, his thoughts, his life. She dressed, wearing a light blue shirt, a denim skirt, white sandals, and a light blue headband. She walked to Tamachi station, arriving when the train was coming in. Ken got off, and walked over to her. Ken wasn't wearing the usual grey. He was wearing a pale green short-sleeved shirt with a collar, and tan pants.  
  
"Hi, Yolei," he said.   
  
"Hi, Ken," she said, smiling. "Want to go for a walk?"   
  
"Sure," Ken replied.   
  
The two walked away from the station and walked around Odaiba in silence. Ken decided to break it.   
  
"So, what did you want to know?"   
  
"I just want to know about you. You're such a secretive person, and I want to help you open up a little," Yolei said. "Let's start out. What are your hobbies?"   
  
"Soccer... studying..."   
  
"Soccer. I see how you and Davis clicked so easily. Hey, Ken, do you study all the time?"   
  
"I used to. That, and create other things," Ken said. "During the Emperor days. I'm trying to do more, to get out. But all I can think of is playing soccer with Davis and kids around the park. We're thinking of creating teams, so we won't have to keep changing people when we play after school. What are your hobbies, Yolei?"   
  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be asking the questions!" Yolei said, smiling.   
  
"I can't let you have all the fun, can I?"   
  
"Okay. I like messing around with computers... programming them, playing on them, learning stuff from Izzy, the usual. Ken, let's go somewhere. How about we go get something to eat?"   
  
"Sure. How about the cafe?"   
  
"All right," Yolei said.   
  
The two walked on. Yolei smiled when she saw the bridge, and looked over at the river below. Ken stopped beside her, both hands on the railing. Yolei placed a hand on his.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Yolei asked.   
  
Ken's face was red. "It's almost as pretty as you," he said, then realized what he said and blushed harder.   
  
Yolei blushed also. "You think so?"   
  
Ken nodded. Yolei grabbed his hand and the two proceded to the cafe. After Ken bought their meals, and they sat, they ate in silence. Then, the two stared at each other, neither saying a word. Finally, Yolei decided to speak.  
  
"What's your favorite number?"   
  
Ken looked out of the window, trying to think of one. "One."   
  
"You're number one," Yolei thought out loud, causing Ken to go redder. "Did I say that out loud?"   
  
"Yes, you did," Ken said, smiling. "You're number one." He leaned forward, staring at Yolei's hazel eyes. Yolei lost herself in his eyes, and their faces came closer... closer... their lips met for the first time. Immediately, but slowly, their eyes closed, and the two fell into the passionate kiss. Ken decided to pull away. Yolei opened her eyes, smiling.   
  
"Ken, I love you," Yolei said.   
  
"I love you too, Yolei," Ken said.   
  
'I guess I got him to open us enough after all. Thank you, Ken, for trusting me enough to tell me you love me,' Yolei thought happily, then closed her eyes again as she fell into another passionate kiss.   
  
THE END  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Read and Reply please. It's really my first one-shot, unless you count 'When Tai Met Sora', another story I wrote, which I'm thinking of changing, or adding, or whatever. Well, that's it for now.   
  
Darkness Princess 


End file.
